Cheese Cake
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Rex is finally ready to go all the way but who knew his first time with Six would be good,involve cheese cake and taste so Yummy. X.Re-posted.X


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Have re-posted it and god it makes me so happy.

Plenty more to come :)

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Cheese Cake.<span>

Rex choked on his burger at Noah's question; he grabbed his drink and took a long sip, more like gulped actually. Noah scratched the back of his head "Sorry man wasn't trying to shock you, just wanted to know." It had been a couple of week since Rex and Six became an item, which was a good thing but Agent Six still didn't like Noah being around Rex after their experiment. So Noah would meet up with his friend away from base and without Six's knowledge and he was kinda happy with that arrangement because Six scared him and Noah wasn't ready to die a virgin.

Rex had assured Noah Six was just messing with him and he could come to the base but his friend just kept avoiding the base and Six. Yes Rex had found it funny at first but now he kept whining at Six to say everything was ok but the older man would just smirk and remain quiet. He loved that Six was more affectionate and relaxed about showing him some emotion in certain company, Dr. Holiday was the only one but it still counted. He had recently discovered Six had a playful side and liked to scare the guy sat across from him and that he also liked to made Rex hot at the most inappropriate times, they still hadn't gone all the way yet but Six was happy to go at Rex's pace.

Noah ate a French fry while leaning on his arms so he could speak to Rex without other people hearing their conversation "So have you done it yet." He honestly found himself curious about the subject. From what Rex had told him, which wasn't a lot, was that Six was experienced, very experience and Noah found himself taking mental notes. He maybe a virgin but when the time came he wanted it to be good and not some nervous fumbling in the dark that lead to disappointment, so he had filed away a few tips and techniques that could be used on a girl aswell as a man.

Rex swallowed another bit of his burger and wiped his mouth with a napkin "No but I think I'm ready too" Six had allowed him to play and taught him things that pleased his lover and he found himself ready to take the next step with Six. Noah's mouth hung open "Are you serious" He looked around before leaning closer "What do you think it will be like." He always imagined his first time being romantic but he didn't exactly see things happing that way for Rex. He glanced at Noah "I don't know I want it to be good for Six because it's my first time it's not his." And that bugged Rex, he was afraid he would come too soon and ruin it for Six.

Noah nodded "Why don't you think of something totally disgusting when you feel close." He heard other kids mention that. Rex frowned "Dude where do you come up with this shit." He flung a napkin at his friend before leaning back, having finished his meal. Noah flung the napkin back "Well what's your idea wise guy." He reached for his drink, waiting for Rex to say something. The dark haired boy tipped his head back wondering what he could do when Noah drummed the table, he lifted his head and leaned forward "What you got."

The blonde haired boy raised his eyebrow "Why don't you act out one of his fantasies." That way it would be good for Six and Rex. The dark haired boy's eyebrows shot up, one of his fantasies he didn't know if Six had one he never asked "I don't know." It might be worth a shot if he found out what Six liked. Noah picked up the menu, looking at the desserts "Or you could wear him down, if you catch my meaning." He smacked his lips together then raised his eyebrows at Rex's shocked look "What." Noah was just trying to be helpful. Rex couldn't believe that Noah came up with this stuff "How do you come up with this stuff, the internet or porn sites."

Noah snorted "No I'm just using my brain unlike you" He tossed the menu to Rex "And since I'm such a good straight friend who talks in depth with you about this, how about you buy dessert." His grin was pure triumph. Rex rolled his eyes "Yeah right, you blush when I say anal sex." His grin grew when Noah did blush but he couldn't exactly hide his blush either "You ever think we will get over the whole blushing thing when we talk about girls for you or sex and my relationship." He watched Noah smile and sip his drink.

He nodded and placed his drink back down "I think in time we will, it's just because we haven't talked about this before." Noah hoped anyway, blushing so much made him dizzy. Rex scanned the desserts "I'm getting the toffee fudge cheese cake" he looked at Noah "What are you getting?" when his friend help up 2 fingers, he read out loud "Strawberry ice cream surprise." Then at the price, he groaned but didn't say anything. After placing the orders Rex and Noah joked about stuff, like the fact Noah liked Dr. Holiday, while waiting for their desserts. The waitress placed a pink box on the table in front of Rex and Noah's ice cream down in front of the blonde then walked away, Rex frowned when someone knocked on the glass.

Six bit back a smirk when Noah looked at him through the window and screamed in surprise falling off the end of the booth seat. Bobo raised an eyebrow "What's that about?" he eyed Six as the kid grabbed his food and left money on the table shouting to Noah he would see him Friday but the Agent didn't say or react in anyway. Rex narrowed his eyes at Six before facing Bobo "What we got?" he handed his dessert off to his boyfriend and smirked when Bobo replied "Standard EVO wrecking the city" the monkey smirked "Bet you 20 I takes no more than 10 minutes to take down." Rex placed his goggles over his eyes "You're on."

Six spoke up "No showing off, get in get it done then back to base." He placed his hand in his trouser pocket and watched his young lover smirk "You know me Six." When Rex's smirk grew, he raised an eyebrow as his lover took off with Bobo. He turned to face Noah one last time and raised his hand, wiggling his fingers back and forth, his smirk grew into a full fledge smile when the blonde boy gasped then fainted back on to the floor he just got up from.

Six had just found his new favourite pass time.

Rex shuffled on dead feet to his room; it seemed Tuesdays had turned into EVOS on the rampage day. He entered his room and looked around for the pink box which held his dessert but when he didn't spot it, he growled his lovers name and turned abruptly, making his way to Six's room. Rex had never really been in the older man's room they had always messed about in his room when Bobo was 'busy' and often Six would lock the monkey out and sleep in Rex's bed with him. Of course Rex had seen glimpses of the room when he stood in front of his door way but he couldn't help feel excited by the idea of seen Six's room, he bet it was green.

He pushed the button and walked into the room, Rex didn't think Six would have a code because no one in their right mind would enter his room. The room was like his but Six had a double bed to the right of the door with dark navy blue sheets, ok that he hadn't expected. Moving further in he looked at the desk which was bare expect for his pink box, _yes I finely get to eat it_ his mouth watered at the though, he took his jacket off and placed it on the back of the chair before seating down and opening the box.

Six entered his room to find Rex on his bed wearing a t-shirt and those awful pyjama pants Dr. Holiday bought him for his birthday. When the younger man lifted his head from eating his cheesecake, Six took a deep breath to steady himself. He hated eating in bed, even when he was sick he ate at his desk "What are you doing." Six slid his jacket off and moved to the closest, only to pause at Rex's clothes lying on the floor in a heap. Rex looked to his clothes laying on the floor then at Six "You ok?" it looked like he was trying not to freak out, he knew Six was by the book but he didn't think his lover was borderline OCD.

He hung his jacket up and slid it to the right side of his closest, the side for dry cleaning "Fine and I eat at the desk." He removed his tie and folded it a certain way again placing it on the right side. Rex shoved cake in his mouth before he laughed at Six, the poor guy was an OCD he couldn't believe it. He placed the cake on the little side table and moved to Six "That's cool but I eat on my bed sometimes." Rex smiled and took over unbuttoning Six's shirt all the while an evil plan formed in his head.

Six knew that look, Rex was up to something and it was never a good thing. Rex slid the shirt from Six's board shoulders and rolled it into a ball before tossing it on the floor, while smiling sweetly at Six who's expression was blank. Next he undid Six's belt and dropped it to the floor "How was your day." Rex knew he was pushing Six's buttons. Six counted to ten; it was fine he could correct the mess later when Rex was a sleep "Fine" his answer was short but to the point. Six placed a kiss on the younger man's lip when he leaned in for one "Why are you here." He didn't mind Rex was here but it was a surprise to find the teen was in his room.

Rex raised his eyebrow at the question "Just came to see where my cheesecake was and you" he closed Six closest door when the older man glanced at his scrunched up shirt "Why do you want me to leave?" Rex narrowed his eyes. Six slid the door back open and placed his sun glasses on his top shelf "No" his eyes dropped to the shirt "I just do things a certain way." Then to Rex's who was nodding and walking back to the bed. Rex turned and picked up his cake before sitting on the bed and facing his partner "You ever thought you might have you have OCD." When Six bent down to pick his shirt up, he rolled his eyes.

He folded the shirt the way he always did "I don't have obsessive compulsive disorder, I just like things a certain way." Just like other people did, Rex was messy and he was tidy but it didn't mean he had OCD. Rex waved his spoon about with cheesecake still on it "Admit it" he bit back a smirk when Six's eyes tracked the cheesecake "You have a small OCD problem" he swung his arm out to encamps the room "It's so tidy." Rex lost the battle and smirked when Six took a step forward.

Ok so he liked things really tidy, and if Rex didn't stop waving his spoon about he was going to regret it.

Rex licked his lips and tipped the spoon sideways, Six took another step forward his eyes warning him not to drop it, he straightened the spoon and watched Six take a breath then without warning he tipped the spoon over and let the small piece of cheesecake drop to the floor. Six couldn't believe he did it, he didn't know when they had entered this silent battle but Rex had just started a fight he would not win "Do that again if you dare." He curled his fingers against his thigh as the dark haired man picked more cheese cake on his spoon.

Rex turned the spoon in his thumb and finger "I can do one better." He dipped it back then moved it forward quickly, launching cheesecake in the air and laughed at his victory when it hit Six on his cheek. That was it, Six closed the distance and smirked when Rex cried out as stood up on the bed, releasing he had nowhere to go. Rex turned and moved to the corner at the top side of the bed and placed the cheese cake between his body and the wall, giving Six his back and hunched close. Hoping Six wouldn't be able to get the cake from him; Rex tensed when the bed dipped under Six's weight.

He placed his lips against Rex's ear "Give me the cake or else." It was his only warning and when the younger man shook his head while trying to suppress his laughter, Six struck. Rex didn't know how it happened but one minute he was holding his cheesecake and the next he was bent back with his hands tied together and the cheesecake resting on his stomach. Six held Rex by the nape of his neck "Say you're sorry and I won't hurt the cake." He maintained his blank expression, even though he was laughing on the inside.

Rex couldn't push up from his hold without sending his cheese cake to a horrible 'death', he looked at Six pleadingly but when his lover raised an eyebrow expectantly, he remained quiet. Six placed his foot against the back of Rex's calf "Say you're sorry." When the younger man shook his head, he pushed against the Rex's calf. Rex cried out and held his hands up "No wait please" when Six held him steady he smiled at his lover "I'll share it with you." He hoped Six would take that as an apology. Six shook his head and kicked Rex's calf as he removed his hand from the young man's nape, letting him fall back onto the bed, while he stood above holding the cheese cake "I warned you."

He exhaled; happy Six had saved the beloved cheese cake.

Rex watched as Six stood with his legs either side of his thighs and smirked as the hand with the cheese cake tilted from side to side, Rex held his tied hands up "No, please don't I'm sorry" he made a peace sign with two fingers "Just don't hurt the cheese cake." Rex's smile was full of amusement. Six smirked "I warned you but you didn't listen" he lifted the spoon and cut a small piece off before he lifted to his lips and hummed for Rex's torture. Rex wouldn't be out done by anyone and certainly not over his dessert; quickly lifting his foot, he slammed it against the back of Six's knee.

He lifted his leg swinging it in a small arc before pressing his foot against Rex's thigh, trapping it against the bed "Play nice" Six tipped his hand "Or we won't play at all." He smirk was feral when Rex shouted at him to stop. He never knew Six could be this cruel "I'll play nice." And he would just as long as the cheese cake remained unharmed. Six stepped off the bed and grabbed Rex by his bound wrist helping the teen to stand before him on the bed; he placed the cheese cake on the little table beside his bed and opened his draw to remove one of his many knives.

Rex groaned when Six cut the shirt from him, why he found that sexy was anyone's guess. He sat down when Six tugged on his bound wrists "Can I have some please." He used his sweetest voice, hoping it would work and did it…. no. Six sat against his pillows and ate another piece of cake when Rex moved towards him on his knee's intending to straddle him; he made it difficult by drawing his knee's up. Rex groaned and moved to the side of Six resting on his knees, then whined "I'm sorry." as he watched Six eat another piece. When his lover ignored him, Rex narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, placing his hands on Six's thigh as he snaked his tongue out to lick the cheese cake of his lover's cheek.

Six groaned at Rex's move and decided he was through keeping the dessert to himself but not finished punishing Rex "You can have some." He lifted the spoon watching Rex smile in happiness and closed his lips over it. Rex's mouth dropped open when Six teased him; it wasn't fair he wanted a piece: he did pay for it after all "Six." He lifted his hands to the older man's shoulder to steady himself as he lifted his knee to press it against Six thigh and forced it down. Once Six lowered his legs, he settled himself in Six's lap comfortably, making his lover groan "Please can I have a bit." Rex lowered his tone and leaned in closer to Six, his eyes dropped to the older man's lips.

Six lifted another bite and again placed the spoon between his lips then moved the cake back to the bedside table before gripping Rex's hips and closing the distance. Rex leaned into Six feeling his breathing increase, he had never done this before and found the idea of sharing food via mouth to mouth unappealing. It looked that way when he saw it on the TV but yet he couldn't help feeling aroused by the fact he was doing it was with Six. Six parted his lips and swallowed Rex's moan as he passed the piece of cheese cake to his lover with his tongue, he groaned when Rex's fingers curled against his lower stomach, nails biting into his skin.

Rex rubbed his tongue against Six's spreading the dessert between their mouths and moaned, he spanned his fingers on the hard muscles and trailed them down to undo the button on Six's trousers. He sucked on the older man's tongue before pulling back "More." He whispered the word as his finger dragged the zipper down making Six inhaled sharply. Six placed his hands on the younger man's thigh and rested his head back against the wall as Rex's fingers danced over the head of his erection "Play nice." He groaned the words.

The dark haired man smiled, pressing his lips to Six's and flicked his tongue over his lovers bottom lip as he slid his hand down Six's cock. Rex tightened his fist on the way up, knowing it was what Six liked and smirked at the groan he received "Six" his voice was pure silk "Untie me." He hoped his seduction technique had got better. Six leaned forward and captured Rex's lip before hauling the other man off him and onto his back causing Rex to groan in frustration and lift his bound wrists to his mouth, trying to untie the knots with his teeth. Six smirked and grabbed the cake placing it on Rex's chest "Behave." He grabbed the younger man's bound wrists and raised them above Rex's head.

Rex felt his breath catch when Six dipped two fingers in the cheese cake and lifted them to his nipple. He had never envisioned using cheese cake like this but found himself stretching his body slightly, wanting more.

Six rubbed his finger's in a circle around Rex's hard nipple and glanced up at the teen who was flushed and panting slightly, he loved how worked up Rex could be come in seconds. He bit his lip when Six dipped his head and ran his tongue along the same path his fingers made; Rex closed his eyes and groaned lightly. Six swirled his tongue around the hardened nub making sure he licked the cheese cake up before closing his lips over Rex's nipple and sucking. While his mouth was busy he dipped two fingers back in the cheese cake before draw a line across Rex's chest to the other nipple and circled it, Six lapped at the path he made.

Rex cried out when Six bit down gently on his nipple "Six." He went to arch his back but Six pushed the cheese cake to rest on his pecs before pressing his hand against his lower stomach "Keep still." Rex shook his head, he didn't think he could. Yet Six continued to torture him with his mouth by trailing his lips and that wicked tongue south. Six re-dipped his fingers and lifted them to Rex's lips, pushing gently till the younger man's lips parted to suck on the digits. He slid his other hand up Rex's thigh and over his hip to grip the waist band of those horrible pyjama pants and tugged them down, freeing Rex's hard length.

Rex's hips lifted off the bed when Six lapped at the head of his cock "Please." But the older man pushed his hips back down as he pulled away. He moaned in disappointment, opening his eyes to see Six kneeling over him as the older man tossed his pants to the floor. Six sat back on his hunches taking a moment to enjoy the sight before him, Rex lay with his arms stretched above him flushed and panting, his lips were red and slightly swollen. He grinned as he dipped a finger in the toffee source "You're doing good so far" Six rubbed his finger around Rex's head before trailing it down to the base of his cock "Maybe I'll untie your hands." He settled himself between Rex's legs before sucking at the toffee trail he made.

He groaned as Six's tongue lapped at his head "Si—" his word died when his lover wrapped his lips around his head and sucked, inch by slow tortures inch of his cock further in the hot cavern. Rex twisted his fingers in the sheet, clutching for dear life as his hips rocked forward sliding him further into Six's mouth. Six sucked harder on Rex's cock distracting the younger man from his real goal, he swiped his fingers through the cheese cake and rubbed the dessert around his fingertips with his thumb. He made sure his fingers where well coated before sliding his hand between them to place his fingers against Rex's anus.

His eyes shot wide open as his mouth parted on a silent gasp, Rex couldn't believe Six had just used the dessert as lube. Six swirled his tongue around Rex's cock as he pushed his fingers deeper, making the younger man's hips buck. Rex moaned as Six cupped his balls lightly squeezing them, he panted feeling himself getting closer and rocked his hips "Six I…" he tipped his head further back when Six hit his sweet spot. He loved the sound Rex's made; they were like adding fuel to the fire, Six crooked his finger slightly and deep throated his lover while he massaged Rex's balls.

Rex bit on his bottom lip, feeling his body tense as his climax claimed him. Six felt Rex tightened around his fingers and groaned before swallowing Rex's cum as the younger man jerked against him. He lifted his bound wrists to run his fingers through Six's hair, letting out a small noise when Six pulled his fingers out. Rex dropped his arms against his chest when Six came over him brushing their lips together; he parted his lips to rub his tongue against Six's and groaned at the taste of Six's mouth. Six pulled back to see a blush cover Rex's cheek and raised an eyebrow at his lover; he couldn't help but think how innocent and shy Rex was when it came to stuff like his.

He hit Six on the chest before turning his head to the side "Shut up." Rex knew his face was burning but damn Six and his perverted way. Never in his life did Rex think he would know what his cum tasted like, he turned his head when Six nuzzled his neck and looked at his lover. Six gazed down at Rex "Why so shy" he knew he shouldn't but he got his kicks from making Rex blush over his 'pervertedness' "Don't you like the taste of yourself on my tongue." He grinned when Rex turned his head, trying to hide his face.

He shivered as Six sucked on the spot below his ear before whispering to him "You like it don't you." Six's hot breath fanned over his sensitive ear making him moan. Six nipped at Rex's lobe "I do." He nipped at the strong jaw before pulling back slightly. Rex rolled over when Six untied his hands and buried his head in the pillow, mumbling about Six being a pervert. He gripped the pillow harder when Six pressed against him, Rex felt himself getting hard again when he felt Six's naked erection press against his ass.

Six kissed Rex between his shoulder blades, scraping his teeth lightly over the flesh when Rex pushed his hips back. He sucked in a breath as Six gripped his hips and pressed harder against him, Rex stretched his arms searching for something to grip onto when he felt Six's hands come over his and teeth sink in his shoulder. Six felt his pulse quicken as he rocked his hips against Rex and lifted his mouth to press it against his lovers cheek "Spread you knee's a little" he groaned when Rex did "I promise I won't enter you." He knew Rex trusted him but they hadn't done this before and he didn't want to scare his lover.

Rex linked his fingers with Six feeling his breath catch in his chest, Six's cock rested firmly between his cheeks. His body felt like it was on fire, they had never done stuff like this before and Rex found himself more aroused than normal. Six ghosted his lips over Rex's when the younger man turned his head to face him, their breaths mingled as there eye's locked while their hips moved against each other's. Rex felt his heart beat faster "I want you too" he watched Six's eyes darken with hunger "I' ready to have sex." His breaths came faster as he waited for his lovers answer and rocked his hips back.

Six brushed their lips again "Are you sure." when Rex's nodded his felt his temperature spike, damn didn't think his lover would agree. He wanted to make sure Rex wasn't just caught up in the moment but actually though this through, he opened his mouth but Rex fastened their lips together and squeezed his fingers. Rex nipped on his lovers bottom lip before pulling away "I want you to fuck me." He felt his cheeks heat at his statement but felt his heart drop into his stomach a moment later when Six shook his head. He couldn't believe he was going to say this but he didn't want Rex to think his first time was a fuck; Six brushed their lips "Make love." There he said it no biggie.

Rex's smile was slow in coming but when it did it was full happiness "Make love" he watched Six blush faintly "I never knew you could be so romantic." And just like that Six smirked lifting off him to roll the younger man to his back. Rex knew he shouldn't of said anything but he wanted to get Six back for earlier on with the taste comment. Six captured his lover's mouth in a savage kiss while he took Rex's hand and swiped it threw the cheese cake then placed Rex's hand against his cock. His lover gasped into their kiss and blushed, Six smirked he may have said make love but it didn't mean his 'pervertedness' wasn't going to come into it.

The dark haired man shook his head lightly as Six smirked into their kiss "You're perverted." Rex whispered the words as he stroked his hand up and down Six, coating his cock in cheese cake. He didn't know who was more perverted, him for doing it or Six for the idea however his thoughts died when Six spread more of the cool dessert around his entrance. Six sucked on Rex's chin when his lover tipped his head back and gasped, he groaned when Rex's hand which was sticky and partly covered in bits of cheese cake clutched at his shoulder. Rex chuckled lightly "Sorry." He forgot his hand was covered in cheese cake but hey this was Six's idea so why not live a little.

Six growled when Rex glided his hand down his back "You'll pay for that." He whispered the words as he pulled his fingers free "Spread your legs wider." He helped Rex out by grabbing the back of his knee. Rex inhaled loudly as Six pushed his thigh against his chest and lined himself up, before pressing close as he slid in. His mouth parted but nothing came out, he curled his hand over Six's shoulder and tunnelled his fingers into his lover's hair. It burned slightly as Six slid in slowly, it sounded strange to him but Six's cock felt hot and thick, defiantly thick.

He watched emotions play over Rex's face as he slid in to the hilt; Six dipped his head to suck on Rex's bottom lip, giving him time to adjust. Rex tightened his fingers in Six's hair and arched his back, whimpering when Six went deeper "Six." He didn't know what to say but he wanted to show his lover he was ready. He felt warm inside like whiskey as it goes down, Rex clutched tighter at Six looking his lover in the eyes feeling his breaths quicken. Six fastened their lips together when Rex held him tighter and pulled his hips back; sliding out till only the head of his cock remained before sliding back in.

Rex groaned into their kiss when Six started to move against him, he arched his back and nipped at Six's lip "Faster." Rex wanted more. Six groaned and shook his head "Take it slow." He didn't want to hurt the younger man but when Rex placed both hand on his face and started at him meet him thrust for thrust, he sped up. Rex cried out when Six hit his sweet spot and arched his back, wanting Six to do it again when the older man did he raised one hand above him to rest against the wall. Six slid his arm under Rex's leg and lifted it higher as he slid back in making his lover cry out his name; he groaned and slammed his hips against Rex's.

He dragged his fingers down Six's chest as he pleaded through raged breaths "Faster please." Rex needed to feel Six, against him, over him, loving him. Six dropped Rex's leg and pressed their chests together as he thrust into Rex faster, he felt his breath catch when Rex's pupil expanded before contracting. He felt strangely hot, Rex fastened his lips to Six's as he rocked his hips against the older man's feeling the sensations build. Six hissed into their kiss when Rex clawed his back and gripped the younger man's hips steading him as his pace increased. He squeezed when he thrust into his lover, helping Rex work with his rhythm and groaned when the younger man caught on.

Rex cried out loud as he stretched his arms and slammed his hands against the wall, using it to push into their rhythm. He watched Six moving above him and felt his temperature spike "Ugh." He bit his lip when Six dropped his head to suck at his nipple. Six breathing was harsh as he moved against Rex, something was different but he couldn't work it out. Rex was withering beneath him as his undulated, Six groaned and bit down lightly on Rex's nipple needed to hear more from his lover. Rex pushed against the wall when Six's thrust inched him up the bed, he locked his legs around Six's back "More." He was on fire yet he wanted more.

Six trailed his lips over the hot column of Rex's neck while his hand slid between them to fist his lovers leaking length. Rex cried out and rolled his hips as he pushed down; his cry died on his lips as Six bit his neck. He went deeper at the new angle and sank his teeth in the flesh before him as his hips pistioned in and out of Rex, who muscles where squeezing him tightly. Six lifted his head to see Rex's eyes hazy with pleasure but what fascinated him was the way Rex's pupil expanded then contracted, he covered his lover's mouth with his own.

Rex wrapped one arm around Six's shoulders and clutched at his lover, feeling sensations rise and his body tensing. He wrapped his other arm around Six's shoulders and arched his back as pleasure over whelmed him, Rex cried out his lovers name "Six." Before he tensed. Six groaned at the feeling of Rex's clamping down on his cock and squeezed his fist on Rex's cock, pumping one last time as he felt Rex's cum coat his fingers and stomach. Rex's chest heaved as his body jerked against Six's and moaned when he felt his lover cum inside him; he draped his arms on Six back when the older man rested his weight against him.

Six placed a kiss on Rex's shoulder as they both struggled to catch their breaths; he turned his head and sucked on Rex's jaw when the younger man ran his hands over his shoulders. Rex soothed his hands over Six's shoulders loving the feel of muscles bunching under his fingertips "That was great." He never imagined his first time would be this good and dirty, with the cheese cake thing. Six lifted his upper body to gaze down at his lover "You ok." When the younger man nodded, he dipped his head and kissed him. Rex slid his fingers into Six's hair and sighed into the kiss as there tongue's rubbed against each other's, he unlocked his legs and rubbed his foot against Six's calf.

The older man swallowed Rex's sigh when he pulled out, Six held his weight on his elbows "Shower." He smirked when Rex blushed and shook his head, still so shy even after what just happened. Rex turned to face Six when the older man rolled onto his back and smiled when Six lifted his arm, he tucked himself against his lover's side and dropped a kiss to his heated flesh "Love you." Rex whispered the words as his eyes closed. Six pulled the covers over them and soothed his hand down Rex's back "Love you." He lifted his hand and smiled when he had cheese cake stuck to his finger "Did you enjoy your cheek cake." His smile turned into a smirk when Rex hit him in the stomach and sat up.

He almost forgot about it "I didn't even get chance to eat it." Rex watched Six place what was left of the cheese cake on his chest although it more than resembled mush. Six lifted the spoon to Rex's lips when his lover parted his lips; he smirked before pulling it to his. His eyebrow rose when Rex glared at him, Six wondered what the younger man would do when Rex flipped the rest over and rubbed it against his chest. Rex smirked at Six's shocked look and lifted the disc to frisbee it across the floor "Oops." He tried to hold back his laughter but failed and groaned when Six swiped his hand on his chest then over Rex's face before pulling his lover over him.

Six licked some dessert from Rex's cheek "Yummy." He linked his hands behind his head and just watched his lover. Rex dipped his head to suck a piece of cheese cake from Six's lip and hummed in satisfaction "It was wasn't it." He smiled and fastened their lips together, he sighed when Six's arms came around him.

Who knew cheese cake could be so fun.

Noah smiled at Rex when he entered the lab and smiled at Dr. Holiday "Hey guys."

Rex's held his hand up "Hey man how's you." He watched Noah glanced about then relax and shook his head.

Six entered the lab to see Dr. Holiday and Noah stood above Rex who was on the floor, he moved to stand with them and looked down at his lover "What happened."

Dr. Holiday looked at Six "Noah asked a question and he went red, started mumbling and turned to leave when he hit the overhead light."

Six watched Rex cover his red face and glanced at Noah "What did you ask him?" he was curious to know.

Noah looked at Rex then Six confused "I asked him if the cheese cake was good." The boy looked even more perplexed when Six smirked down at Rex, who groaned and covered his face again.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, If I've missed any <em>more<em> mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xxx


End file.
